Walking Down Memory Lane
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: After a big explosion, Nina was known dead. Anna held a funeral for her in Ireland as she shows everyone their old home except when she didn't know her sister's secret hiding in her room.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad News, Last Email

(Phoenix, Arizona. 12:31a.m)

It was a dark, cold, rainy night in the city; the lights lit the city as loud music from clubs was heard through to wake the dead. A woman of 21 ran through the crowded streets as the freezing raindrops soaked into her small, tight, clothing and into her sickly, pale skin. She panted as she continued to run through the streets in her small, tight, black boots. Behind her, five armed men in black ran after her with their deadly weapons in their hands.

She continued on and on until she quickly stopped in front of a wide, deep, canyon that you can't survive even if you fell in. She turned around to see the men grinned at her with evil smiles. They held up their guns to her and clicked their guns. Her eyes widened as her body went frigid. They put their fingers to the trigger and ready to shoot. Ding. Ding. Ding. They pulled their guns down and looked at each other confused while the woman stared at them.

BOOM!

A big boom exploded throughout the city as the windows and glass doors shattered from the impact and the buildings started to collapse and the ground cracked open. The whole street that they were on was now up in flames as they disperse into the fire.

(Albany, New York. 10: 39 a.m)

It was a sunny day in the busy city of Albany; Anna Williams was in her apartment sipping coffee as she watched a soap opera on her 38' TV. She sipped more as she put the mug down and turned the channel with her remote. She stopped until she found a news channel.

"This just in, in the city of Phoenix, Arizona. There was a big explosion that was set by a grenade in the sewers last night. This explosion took place in Desert Rose Avenue as millions of people died in either from the building collision, fiery flames, shattered glass, or an earthquake." The anchorman said as his female co-worker shook her head in sorrow. "The police said that the explosion was caused by either terrorists or mental people. We don't know." He said as he leaned forward to the screen.

The co-worker took a long list from a reporter. "We have a long list of names that died from the terrorist attack. We'll read it all of the names that lived a long life, but died from those sick people." She said as she held up the long list. "Andrew Robbins, Andrea Matthews…" She continued reading with the list in her hands.

Anna shook her head as she continued to sip her coffee as she wore her big bathrobe that had pictures of cats on it. 'Those poor unsuspecting people in Phoenix.' She thought as she sipped again. 'Good thing, Nina's in Chicago.' She thought as she pulled her short, red hair back. "Nathan Shepard, Ned Perry, Nina Williams…" The co-worker continued on. Anna's eyes widen as she spewed her coffee onto the T.V. "What!" She shouted out.

'It can't be true! She was supposed to go to Chicago to pick up the guns from the dealer.' She thought as she stared at the T.V with angry eyes. She picked up the television and threw it out the window as it landed on the street. 'This can't be right! Why didn't she tell me that she's going to Phoenix, Arizona!' she thought as she sat down and started to mourn.

"You got mail." A voice said as she stopped mourning and looked at her computer that had a picture of an envelope on it. "Mail?" she questioned as she walked over and sat on her chair. She clicked a few buttons as a window appeared with cursive writing. 'Anna, I'm going to Phoenix, Arizona tomorrow morning. The dealer said that he got the guns stored over there so he gave me the keys to his place. I didn't give him the cash yet, until I get what I came for. Don't worry when I'll be back. I'll be back for a few days. Bye! Love, Nina.' The email read as Anna read it again and again. 'So, that's why. And I didn't get the mail until now! This thing is slow!' she thought angrily as she smacked her computer on its side. 'Great. Another burial to be pained by sorrow for the rest of my life.' She thought as she walked away and into her bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Send a review!


	2. The Funeral

This is the second chapter! Thank you for the reviews I received. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Funeral

Anna got the funeral at her hometown in Ireland. She stood there waiting for the guests by the church door in a black Chinese dress with silver lining. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she sighed sadly. She looked up to see a black limo pulling up at the front. She watched as the door was opened. She gasped at the sight and calmed down. "Hello, Mr. Chaolan." She said sweetly as Lee came up the steps in that tuxedo he wore in the fifth tournament.

"Hello, Ms. Williams." He said as he bowed to her. She smiled as she asked, "What are you doing here? Paying your respects to my sister?" "No, actually, I'm here for the free food." He said as he watched Anna's face went shocked. He laughed as her face slowly went to normal. "Just kidding. I'm here to pay my respects to your dear sister Mina." He said. "Nina." She corrected him. "Whatever." He said as he walked inside. She pulled out her mini-recorder and quietly said to it, "Note to self: Never date Lee Chaolan again."

After Lee, other fighters from the tournament came and greeted her and went inside the church. She waited as she checked her wristwatch. '10:38, that's early.' She thought. 'How many came today?' she thought as she pulled out her list. 'One, two, three, four, five, six. Six didn't come today, but fifty-four did.' She thought as she pulled it back down. She saw six cars pulled up and stopped as the guests came out. "They're here." She said as she got away from the wall and walked inside with the guests.

After the guests' greetings, the funeral started with the priest saying some few words about Nina and went into a tedious speech. Anna cried as she wiped her tears with a tissue. After the speech, he stepped aside and said that they could look at her from an open casket. The people lined up and one by one, they would glance at her and walked away in tears.

When it was Anna's turn, she glanced at her dead sister's face and gasped in horror. On Nina's face were burnt scars from the fire and several shot wounds on her neck and one close to her right eye as her blonde hair was burnt to crisp. She sobbed and cried as she walked away from the gruesome sight. She sat on the chair sobbing as her makeup began to fall down.

Everyone looked at the broken Anna as some went over to comfort her. After that, they went outside as the men carried the beautiful bronze casket by the handles. They stopped at an open grave as the men put it on it. People piled many beautiful flowers on top of the casket as Anna put an Isis on it. They all sat as the priest gave a few last words before they put the casket inside the grave with a guy playing the bagpipes on the sad day.

Anna settled a funeral party at their old mansion they know as home. It was held in a big living that had paintings, vases, and figurines. Anna sat in an old tan lounge chair as she watched the guests stuffed their faces or talking something excited. 'They never knew how heartbreaking it is.' She thought as she lowered her head.

She thought long and hard until she came up a plan. 'I need space.' She thought to herself as she stood up, walked across the room, and went upstairs. She was in a long hallway that got so many doors. She looked at each door until she found an old white door. She opened the door and saw her sister's old room. The room had a mirror-drawer, a small bed, and an old TV set. She walked around as she looked at drawer and found twenty copies of gun magazines.

'I can't believe how long it's been since I've been here.' She looked and saw an old gun calendar. 'That long, huh?' she thought as she saw the date on the calendar. She continued to look around until she saw something that caught her eye. She saw an old, tall bookcase that had many books about guns. It looks normal, but to Anna something is strange. 'What is this feeling I get from looking at that old bookcase?' she thought to herself as she stared at it.

She walked to it closer and examined it. 'It looks like a normal bookcase.' She thought. She felt something soft and looked down to see dust bunnies by her feet. She felt disgusted as she lifted her hands up. "This is just great! These heels cost me four-hundred and went down the toilet because of this!" she exclaimed angry. "I bet there are hundreds of them under this bookcase!" she said as she went into pushing it aside.

As she fully pushed it aside, she looked in front of her and stood there in shock. In front of her was a tall, wide, black safe that look like it held a tank in. 'What is this?' she thought. "Hey, Anna, Hwoarang wasted the cheese dip when he poured it all over Jin's hair and-. Oh my." Paul said as he entered in and stood there shocked at the doorway. Next thing you know, Loud-mouth Paul came running out telling everyone what he saw and brought them in her gawking at the huge thing.

They all stood there staring at the thing until Law asked, "What is that thing?" Paul chuckled as he came close to it. "It's a safe, moron. This thing look like it could take a jet!" he said as he pointed. "It's like Al Capone's safe, but nothing's in it." Julia said. "Like heck, there is. I bet there's millions of dollars inside." Hwoarang said. They nodded as Marduk shouted out, "Let's see!"

They rushed past Anna, who still in shock, and tried to pry the door away from the safe. "This thing can't open!" Lei shouted to Paul, who was pulling the long, silver handle. "Keep opening!" he shouted back. They all tried, but failed. They were all tired as they lay on the floor. "Dang that safe!" Jin yelled at it. "Curse you!" All the men said.

Anna stopped staring and started to walk towards it. "What is she doing?" King asked as she walked past them. She stopped in front and saw a print scanner in front of her. She picked up her scanner and pressed it again the other scanner. The scanner flashed blue as she pulled it away. "Welcome Nina." The scanner said as the machinery began to make the door slowly open to reveal darkness.

The others looked inside and saw nothing. "What! Nothing!" Kazuya shouted. This caused them talking in the group. "You fool. It's not what the outside counts, it's the inside that counts." Anna said as she went inside the darkness with the following fighters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Send a review!


	3. The Hall of Memories

Hey everyone! I got a lot of reviews and thanks for them. This chapter will reveal the secrets of Nina Williams and her forgotten past. See ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hall of Memories

Anna and the fighters walked through the vault's darkness as the light from outside quickly died from their sight. "I can't see a thing." Christie complained as they were blind as a bat. "How are we going to see what's inside this thing?" Hwoarang whined. "Just shut up. I think there's a lamp here something." Anna commanded as she put her hands in front of her and reached out for light. "You are stupid. This must be a trap Nina set up years ago for intruders. You just run and push the wall down for an opening." Paul told them as he stepped up.

He cracked his knuckles and his neck and ready for running. He stood there until he yelled out, "Go!" He ran with his feet pounding loud and his arms in front until he ran against a wall. It didn't fall down. Paul fell down with him with a big bruise of his cheek. "Mom, Tom Johnson punched me again." He complained. They all snickered as Anna stepped and looked at where he ran against.

She touched the wall and felt around until she felt a big circle on the wall. "Finally, a door." She muttered as she opened wide to reveal more darkness and they walked inside. "Ah! Why isn't there light in this place!" Xiaoyu yelled out in frustration. "Maybe, because you're in the wrong place at the right time." A young female voice spoke out.

Xiaoyu gasped as she ran to Jin and grabbed his arm with Jin groaned. "Who are you? Where are you?" Kazuya shouted out into the darkness. "Me. I'm somebody and where? I'm right here." She told him as the door behind them slammed loud. "Show yourself!" Marduk shouted out. She giggled as she whispered, "You want me to show up? Okay, then." A blue light came from the ceiling scaring the fighters as they stepped back while watching. The blue light brightened and stopped as it died down.

It revealed a hologram that looked familiar. Anna took a step forward and looked at her suspiciously. "What a minute! You look like…" she whispered with a gasp. "That's right. I'm a hologram designed to look like my master Nina Williams." The hologram told her as she giggled a little. The fighters started to talk until they were shushed by the Nina look-alike. "I didn't knew you were coming until you were 65." She spoke as her back was turned around. "65! You stupid, little..." Anna exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, bad, bad, insulting a deceased family member that died in a pit of flames?" she questioned as Anna made mad noises. "I didn't mean to insult my older sister, but to insult you." She spoke as she pointed to her. "Yeah, right." She retorted back. "Excuse me, but what are you?" Asuka asked while standing beside Marshall. "Me? Oh, I'm a holographic copy of Nina Williams. I was created just before she turned 15. You could call me Mina. I like that." She explained with a smile.

"If you are a hologram, then that means?" Paul whispered as he went closer to Mina and reached his hand out to Mina's shirt. Mina slapped him across the face leaving him with two red handprints on each cheek. "If you touch me, I'll smack you hard you'll be sent flying to Chicago!" Mina yelled at him with rage. He cowered away from her and hid behind Julia.

"Okay, Mina? What in the heck are we!" Hwoarang asked with a scream. "Don't shout, boy! We are in a secret place where no human being has been except for my master." She explained. "How are we going to get out of here?" Steve asked. "The only you could get out is either to travel with me." She told him with her pointing at herself. "Or to get lost in the complete darkness for eternity as you wander aimlessly throughout with no water or food." She told him as she pointed out the vast of darkness.

They looked at each other and nodded as Jin told her, "We'll go with you." "Good." She muttered under her breath as she walked away with the fighters following her. They walked on for 10 minutes until Julia spoke out, "Where are we going, Mina?" "We're going to place that were one reveals all." She told her as she continued walking. They continued until Mina stopped in front of a tan door.

"Here we are." She told them as she turned the golden knob and opened it wide to reveal a narrow hallway with small flat screen TVs hanging on each wall. "What is this? A TV room?" Julia asked as they saw every TV blank. "Oh, no." she muttered. "This is a room full of mysteries that will be discovered at your hands. A room where no person breathed or gone before." Mina explained as she walked in the middle of the hallway showing the TVs. "What could TVs do with mysteries of the past?" Hwoarang asked as he touched the nearest TV.

"Don't touch!" she yelled at him with her eyes glowing red. He stopped and backed away slowly pale as a ghost. "Xiaoyu, could you come over here and read this out?" she asked a shivering Xiaoyu. She gulped as she let go of Jin's arm and slowly walked over to her. Mina pointed the TV as Xiaoyu walked over to it. "Read what it says on the bottom." She told her waiting. Xiaoyu looked down and said, "Sony." A vein appeared on Mina's forehead. "No, way down." She told her again. Xiaoyu looked down until she saw a small golden sign on the bottom of the TV.

"What does it say?" Mina asked again. "First Crush." She told aloud. Anna looked her and whispered, "What is this?" "You don't know, Anna. Ha!" Mina laughed as Anna looked angry. "I mean it!" she yelled at her. "Don't ask me, ask the TV." She told her as she pushed the power button. The screen flashed white as it slowly dimmed to make a picture.

On the screen was a chibi Nina of 6 sat on a swing watching her classmates play tag with giggles and laughter. Nina was dressed in a small, purple pinafore with little small, purple shoes kicking the sand. She watched her sister, Anna, in a red pinafore flirt with boys with her smile and sweet talks. Nina sighed as she closed her eyes. "Do you want to play?" a friendly boy voice asked. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a cute boy with short blonde hair with blue eyes wearing his soccer outfit. His eyes went deep into hers as she blush a little red on her cheeks. "Um, sure." She whispered.

"Nonsense!" a giggly voice exclaimed. Nina winced at that voice as Anna came skipping over to him. "Nina doesn't play, but just want to have solitude for herself. Isn't that right, Nina?" Anna told him as she gave a glare to Nina. "Umm." She muttered. "Todd, why don't you come over and play with me?" Anna asked in giggles. Todd smile a little and told Nina when they left, "I'll see you later, Nina." Nina put her head down and said to herself, "He'll won't with Anna around." It showed her sitting there as TV flashed off.

"What happened there, Anna?" Mina questioned as the fighters were looking at Anna in disgust. Anna stood there shaking from that memory. "Too late, the TV already had shown us." Mina told her as she walked over to the other set. "How could you Anna!" Julia yelled at her. "Why is everything on me! I didn't do anything!" Anna yelled in protection. "I thought you were a good sister to Nina, now that I saw what you did it makes me see you as a selfish idiot." Asuka told her as she walked away.

Everyone walked over to Mina was as Anna angrily stomped over. "This is the memory called, "The Death of Father. It's tragic so, don't break." She told them as she switched it on. The screen flashed to reveal a snowy picture of the Alps. The screen also showed men in fur coats surrounded as man with a brown beard holding a little girl in his hands. One of the men was holding a girl who was trying to run, but can't. The girl was wearing a red long coat with snow boots and red gloves as the other was wearing a purple long coat with snow boots and purple gloves.

Her blonde hair was waving in the cold wind as one of the men held a rifle near the guy's ear. "We had enough! You better do something quick, or I'll trip my trigger finger." The guy threatened as the guy sat still. "Father! Father!" Anna called out as she was dragged away to a broken airplane. He suddenly took the rifle from the guy, punched the guy in the face, and started to fight with the other men as Nina ran away towards safety.

The guy punched all of the guys to the ground that is until he stopped to see a guy holding a rifle aiming at him. "You better say your prayers, William." The guy said as he made the gun clicked. He stood still until he pulled out a suitcase and dropped it to the ground. The guy looked confused as the other ran away to hide. The suitcase opened to reveal a machine gun inside. The gun started to shoot as the guy holding the gun was shot through his chest. The guy holding Anna was also shooting through the back.

Anna stopped and ran free towards the site. The machine gun stopped as it ran out of bullets. Nina got up and walked to look for her father. She looked everywhere until she saw an image she wouldn't forget. There in front of her was her dad lying dead with ten bullets through his chest with blood on the snow around him. She quickly hurried towards him and tried to wake him up, but can't. She remembered Anna and looked around. There was no Anna.

She cried a little until she felt a force of wind coming towards her. A green helicopter came and landed near the battlefield as two men ran out. One guy held Nina and ran towards the helicopter as the other carried her father and flew away from the site. Nina cried a little as a guy offered her a mug of cocoa and a warm blanket as she watched the snow flew by from the window wondering where her sister is.

The set turned off as the girls cried with red puffy eyes and tissues in their hands. "That was awful!" Xiaoyu cried out as she held against Jin. "I didn't know she had gone through that, poor thing." Julia muttered as she sneezed in her tissue. "How many more are there in the hallway?" Asuka asked. "There are many more far as I know." Mina told them as they wiped their tears away. "Let's go." She commanded as they walked towards the next set.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, isn't it? Anyway, send a review. Thanks.


End file.
